PAW Patrol / The Sandlot
Plot Marshall Munroe moves to a new neighborhood with his mom and stepdad, and wants to learn to play baseball. The neighborhood baseball guru Chase takes Munroe under his wing, and soon he's part of the local baseball buddies. They fall into adventures involving baseball, treehouse sleep-ins, the desirous lifeguard at the local pool, the snooty rival ball team, and the travelling fair. Beyond the fence at the back of the sandlot menaces a legendary ball-eating dog called The Beast, and the kids inevitably must deal with him. Synopsis In the early 1960s, Marshall Munroe is the new pup in a valley neighborhood, seeking desperately to fit in. One day, he visits a sandlot where some of the local pups play baseball everyday. Seeing as how they are only one player short of nine team members, Munroe gets enough courage to take up a space in the outfield. Munroe however, can't play baseball; a descending fly ball bounces off his glove when he tries to catch it, causing the other boys except Chase "the Jet" Samuel, the team's leader, to burst out laughing, and even more so when he fails to throw the ball back. Munroe leaves humiliated. With some encouragement from his mom, Munroe asks his stepdad Mr. Munroe to help him practice throwing and catching. Mr. Munroe, after a while, agrees to teach Munroe at his mom's insistence. He fails to catch and throw until he gets a Black eye from catching a throw with the glove next to his face. Accepting an invitation to play by Chase, Munroe meets the rest of the team: Rubble "Ham" Cohen (catcher), Zuma "Squints" Thorne (shortstop), Diego "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan (third baseman), Rocky Ralston (pitcher), Henry Munroe (second baseman), and brothers Skit (first baseman) and Timothy "Repeater" Timmons (outfielder). Although they doubt his potential as the ninth member of the team, and with some coaching from Chase, he is able to successfully catch and throw the ball, earning respect from the others. During one game, Ham hits a ball over the fence behind the sandlot, angering the other players. Munroe attempts to retrieve it, but is stopped by the team, who are afraid of "the Beast" that lurks behind the fence. Later that night in the team's treehouse, Squints relates the neighborhood legend of the Beast: about 20 years ago, junkyard owner Mr. Porter bought a guard dog to keep thieves from stealing from the junkyard. After he fed it very large amounts of raw meat, it grew large and savage, and supposedly killed any thieves that broke in. The police got phone calls reporting the hundreds of missing thieves, and Squints' grandfather (who was police chief at the time) had Mr. Porter chain up the Beast and put it under his house. When he asked how long the dog was to remain "chained up like a slave", Mr. Porter was told "for-e-ver." It has been rumored that one kid went over the fence and the Beast ate him. Although Marshall believes the team is trying to scare him, he looks out the window of the treehouse into the Beast's yard and gets a shocked reaction, only stating that he saw hundreds of baseballs and no human remains. When it becomes too hot outside to play, the team decides to go swim at the public pool, and Chase reluctantly agrees. While they are swimming and gawking at girls, Squints fakes drowning in order to kiss his love interest, the lifeguard Katie Foy, while she is giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. According to Munroe's narration, although she was angered by it, and the pups were banned from the pool permanently after that, she would look down from her tower whenever they walked by, and smile at Squints. Later on, the sandlot team is challenged by another team in the neighborhood, and they come out victorious. The team goes out to celebrate at a carnival, where they become sick after chewing on tobacco brought by Henry. One day Chase hit the pups' last ball so hard, he literally hit the hide off of it. Munroe saves the day by borrowing an autographed ball from his stepfather's trophy room; only to hit it into the Beast's backyard, Munroe learns the ball was special: it was signed by Gustavo Goodway, who he had never heard of, shocking the team. To buy some time to get the ball back, Munroe puts a replacement ball (with the signature faked by Chase) back in the trophy room. The pups attempts to recover the ball (with a wooden stick, a pot on a metal bar, a vacuum cleaner, lowering Yeah-Yeah down with a harness, and a motorized Erector Set catapult) ultimately end in failure. After being visited in a dream by Gustavo Goodway, who gives him inspiring advice, Chase climbs the fence to retrieve the ball and confronts the Beast: a robot dog (whose monstrous appearance was only imagined by the pups) named 'Robo-Pup'. He snatches the ball and is pursued in a lengthy chase across town by Robo-Pup, which ends back at the sandlot after the back fence falls on the dog. After Munroe and Chase rescue him, the pups are shown the collection of all the lost balls that went over the fence. Knocking on the door, the pups finally meet Mr. Porter, who is nothing like in the story told by Squints and earns him the other pups' anger. While inside Mr. Porter's house, it's revealed he was a former baseball player who played with Gustavo Goodway and went blind after getting hit in the head with a ball. Along with the Gustavo Goodway ball, Munroe receives a trophy ball autographed by the entire Murderers' Row, who then gives it to Mr. Munroe to make up for taking the Gustavo Goodway ball out of the trophy room, although he is pretty mad about Marshall about swiping his Gustavo Goodway ball and grounding him for a week. They warm up to each other, and Munroe is able to start calling Mr. Munroe "dad". The sandlot pups enjoy the rest of the summer and the next few years. Over the next three decades, the pups grow up and go into different careers. Yeah-Yeah develops bunjee jumping, Henry becomes a part of the 60's conterculture, Skit and Timothy invent mini-malls, Squints marries Katie and they buy the drug store, Ham becomes a wrestler, and Ralston becomes a business owner and little league coach. Chase and Munroe still remain close, as Chase becomes a famous MLB player for the Los Angeles Dodgers while Munroe becomes a sports announcer following Chase's games. Near the end of one of his games, Chase amazingly steals home, and gives a thumbs-up to Munroe, who is watching from a commentator's booth. Munroe replies likewise before glancing back at a picture of the sandlot team hanging on his wall. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Marshall as (Scotty Smalls, Narrator) *Chase as (Benjamin Franklin "Benny The Jet" Rodriguez) *Rubble as (Hamilton "Ham" Porter) *Zuma as (Micheal "Squints" Palledorous) *Diego as (Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan) *Rocky as (Kenny DeNunez) *Timothy as (Tommy "Repeat" Timmons) *Skit as (Timmy Timmons) *Henry as (Bertram Grover Weeks) *Mr. Munroe as (Bill) *Mrs. Munroe as (Scotty's Mom) *Ty as (Phillips) *Katie as (Wendy Peffercorn) *Robo-Pup as (Hercules "The Beast") *Mr. Porter as (Mr. Mertle) *Gustavo Goodway as (Babe Ruth) *Residents as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family *Rating: PG for a bit of romance, a bit of violence, some cursing, a little bit of drugs, and for possible scary scenes *Type of film: Sports comedy, Coming-of-age Trivia *This is based on the 1993 movie "The Sandlot." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Skye doesn't appear because most of the characters are boys. *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story *The Sandlot (Part 1) *The Sandlot (Part 2) *The Sandlot (Part 3) *The Sandlot (Part 4) *The Sandlot (Part 5) *The Sandlot (Part 6) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies